


无标题

by acenoanada



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 第一人称练手作，是月L隐晦的H描写，设定是天使L，在b站上看了晋北太太的 50种L死亡的可能性 之后的突发奇想。因为原作找不到文本了所以这个是图片提取的有错字啥的见谅，大致看了一遍是没有的。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 1





	无标题

一

黑发白衣青年正半弯着腰站在我面前，我反射性的看向床头柜，昨晚我在上面放好的苹果已经没有了，但房间里没有那道黑色身影。

琉克……我暗骂几声不称职的死神，起身坐在床边好整以暇的看着从出现就不曾移动过的L，我搞不明白现在这种情况，但我绝不会当着他的面掐自己以证明是梦中还是现实，不论是什么时候。

L偏了偏头，我听见了翅膀扇动的声音，下一刻L的身后就出现了一 双白色羽翼， 他从羽翼里扒拉几下，拿出了一个发光的圆环，我便眼睁睁的看着他将圆环放在头顶上空，圆环悬浮了。

“天使?“我问出声，我猜L是一定会回答我的，毕竟这就是他的目的，果然，他点了点头。所以作为死神的琉克才会一大早就不见吗?我暗想，我已经确定了这就是现实。因为有了琉克，L变成天使出现在我面前也不是那么难以接受。

“月君。“L喊出了我的名字,我从中听到了一丝撒娇的意思，是幻觉吗?是幻觉吧。“我想吃蛋糕。”L又说话了，他还指了指房间一角凳子.上放着的盖着盒子的生日蛋糕。

L意外的很懂礼貌。

二

从那天起，我的房间就不止多了琉克一个死神，还多出来一个天使。

琉克似乎碍于L头顶的光辉而懒得待在家中，而海砂进我房间的时候L总能提前两分钟就消失，不，倒也不算消失,或许是跟着琉克一起在天上飞，又或许是去看看渡的墓碑。

他还是对各大案子很感兴趣，甚至在不断的破着案，虽然倾听者只有我一个，他知道我就是基拉，但他毫无办法揭露我，于是似乎是放弃了。毕竟我平日也是很努力的在禁锢着想要利用“L”而告知本部基拉是谁的L。

比如现在。

L在做的时候意外的乖巧。

三

“到我这边来。”

L太干净了，即使是个见过无数血腥尸体见过无数肮脏人心的世界第一侦探， 也总是会有不擅长的事情的。比如我现在对他做的事情。

天使的羽翼很敏感，所以我毫不顾忌的一次又一次让上面染上血色。天使的身体是纯洁无瑕的，所以我故意使坏数十次数十次的划烂他的皮肤，我肮脏的欲望在这期间被尽数送入他的身体深处，我是不会让他自我净化的。

L于是经常发烧，到后来便免疫了，不过要说天使会发烧也还真是个让人好笑的事情。他开始变得沉默，顺从，但我深知他还没有完全绝望，因为那双眼睛里还亮着一丝细微的光芒。

“月君，还真是变态啊。”L只会说这句话，自打最初他意识到无法挣脱我之后便改为了养精蓄锐，我却觉得这是个错误的决定。事实证明是我的正确，L的身体在后来变得愈发让他本人陌生，而这正是我想看到的，琉克说L不再和他去看美丽的星空又或是湛蓝的湖泊了，L在能出去的时候只是在渡的墓碑旁蹲坐着，像一个小孩子-一样。

四

“月君，你命不久矣。”

L对我道，他总是喜闻乐见这种场面，我相信他，所以也得知出了恶魔可以看见人的寿命而天使可以看到人的命运这一点。

我并不知道L能预知多长时间，但他不会骗我这点毋庸置疑，我希望自己在新世界之后死去，作为一个可以流芳百世的，神。

这段时间晚上海砂因为拍戏而不在家，我应付完她的撒娇便转身肆意凌虐L。L逃不掉，他似乎也没打算逃，我用语言刺激他，用能想到的一切恶毒的方法迫使他在夜晚总是变得白皙的皮肤染.上粉红不曾褪下；迫使他睁着的眼睛总是蒙上一层水雾无法消去；迫使他被我掰开的大腿总是微微发抖绷紧不敢放松。

我似乎爱.上了这种欺辱，大抵因为对方是L。

五

“也许我是爱着你的，月君。”

L突然开始会在我们做的时候拥住我了，他会抬起颤巍巍的手扒着我的肩，可惜因为无力连红痕都没能留下。他再也没有那么反抗了，大概是因为我真的命不久矣了，我即使将死亡笔记放在他面前他都不会再看一眼，只是专注于手中的巧克力蛋糕。

我没有不舍，我只希望在我死之前新世界得以建立，如果死亡就是作为神的宿命的话现在的我也不是不能接受。

但L他，没说过一句恨我或是希望我去死。太奇怪了，明明我把他按在床.上强硬的用利刃破开他的柔软。

太奇怪了，明明我把他当做随时发泄的玩具一次次的玩弄他 。

太奇怪了。

“这没有什么奇怪的，月君。”L似乎知道我心中所想，也是，毕竟他是天使，还是前世界三大侦探。

“也许我是爱着你的，月君。”L眨了眨眼睛，看起来有些顽皮，这是我数日以来第一次看见他如此生动的表情，他还在继续说话，“所以不奇怪啊，月君。”

L没有说谎，我想。

六

“快!别让月跑了!”

我能感觉到心脏的跳动逐渐变慢了。

我费力的睁着眼睛，自今天出门以来就没有见到过的L出现在了我面前。

站在我面前的L，光环和白色羽翼尽数消失，就如同他还是世界第一侦探的时候，他一如既往的半弯着腰，我看不到他的眼睛，那双无数次映着我的脸的眼睛。

我慢慢闭上眼，不确定脸上是否浮起笑意，真奇怪啊，明明我现在是如此的狼狈，但我却因为L的出现而窃喜。

这就是世人所谓的爱情吗?

“被我杀死吧，L。"


End file.
